Salto Atrás
by ROEZ
Summary: Sabía que no merecía un perdón y tampoco lo quería, buscando un objetivo que supo al amargo al final, cometió atroces actos contra su familia. El héroe #1 Endeavor es llevado a sus límites y al filo de la inconsciencia termina en un punto de su vida que le da la oportunidad de cambiar el futuro para todos.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

—¡Endeavor San!... ¡Endeavor San!

La voz de Hawks llamándolo se hacía cada vez más lejana, su vista estaba nublada y sentía que se quemaba por dentro. El cuerpo le pesaba y sentía que su cabeza se llenaba de aire. Había llevado su cuerpo hasta el límite y estaba por colapsar.

Luego de alzar su puño al cielo y aclararle a Hawks que All Might levantaba el otro se había sentido totalmente mareado por lo que su joven compañero se había apresurado a ayudarlo. Después solo encontró negrura en su visión. La cabeza le dolía, podía sentir cada herida en su cuerpo, el pecho le quemaba, sentía la sangre escurrir por su rostro y su aliento escapando de su cuerpo. Nunca le había temido a la muerte, es parte de ser un héroe el arriesgar tu vida por los demás, sin embargo no se sentía listo para ir al otro lado, no podía irse ahora, tenía mucho por que disculparse, tenía que redimirse con su familia, no podía irse ahora. Su corazón latía rápidamente, las caras de sus hijos y esposa aparecieron frente a él como visiones lejanas, estiró su brazo intentando alcanzar la imagen de Shouto y fue interrumpido por el ruido del suelo partiéndose en sus pies y la sensación abrumadora de estar cayendo. Se sobresaltó agitado, aventado los brazos hacia delante mientras su visión se aclaraba y le lanzaba imágenes que no correspondían al lugar donde debería estar. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara y se dejó caer anonadado en su silla ejecutiva. ¿Estaba muerto?, ¿o acaso era un sueño?, las manos le temblaban y se sentía ansioso.

Estaba con Hawks, había peleado con un nomu muy fuerte, eso lo podía recordar, incluso aún sentía dolor en la cara. Se llevó una mano donde debería estar la herida de su batalla. No había nada ahí, se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio que reconocía como propio. Sabía muy bien donde se encontraba y ese lugar era su casa. Escucho unos pasos en el pasillo y luego un suave golpe en la puerta de su oficina.

—Papá, ¿Estás ahí?

La tímida voz que reconoció como la de Fuyumi le pareció singularmente infantil, abrió la puerta y se encontró, sí con su hija, pero no con la hija que había visto la última vez. Ahogó un grito de asombro en su garganta y se quedó de pie mirando a la niña de 6 años delante de él.

—Fuyumi... -dijo aún en un estado de ensimismamiento.

Se inclinó hacia delante colocando sus manos en ambos hombros de la menor que confundida retrocedió.

—Papá me estas asustando -dijo con un tono asustadizo.

Enji se apartó, recomponiendo la postura mientras la niña echó una mirada al final del pasillo donde la figura de su madre apareció. Él no pudo evitar quedarse pasmado y sin reaccionar cuando su hija corrió a los brazos de Rei Todoroki.

—¿Qué haces tan tarde fuera de tu cama Fuyumi? -preguntó la mujer acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de la menor.

—Tenía sed mami, salí a beber un poco de agua y luego escuché a papá gritar...

Ambas dirigieron su atención a Enji que no entendía nada aún y se sentía muy contrariado. Avanzó despacio hacia su esposa que cargaba en brazos a su hija, ambas lo miraron un poco extrañadas. Solo entonces fue que Enji se dio cuenta de que ella estaba embarazada.

—¿Estas bien Enji?

Ella lo miró con una cara de innegable preocupación, lo cual le hizo entender que no estaba en el mismo lugar que antes. Esta Rei era diferente, era como antes. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando ella sin previo aviso le pasó la palma de la mano por la mejilla y le sonrió. Sus manos eran cálidas a pesar de su quirk de hielo. Sintió que su corazón latía emocionado.

—No fue nada, estoy bien -sonrió mientras tomaba su mano.

—Bien, entonces lleva a Fuyu a su habitación y te veo luego en la nuestra -le puso a la niña en brazos y lo besó fugazmente en los labios.

El héroe de las llamas se quedó pegado al suelo, mientras miraba como su esposa se alejaba por el pasillo. Fuyumi le palmeó la cara y solo así Todoroki salió de sus pensamientos. La niña señaló con un dedo en dirección contraria indicando su habitación. El padre asintió y Fuyumi le sonrió.

Luego de dejar a la pequeña en su cama Enji camino meditabundo por el pasillo, dándole vueltas al asunto, se preguntó si sería todo un sueño o tal vez estaba en coma y todo era una jugarreta de su mente. Se pellizcó el brazo para intentar despertar, pero solo logró hacerse un feo moretón. Entonces recordó un viejo artículo que había leído en la red, una de esas noches donde había tenido insomnio, después de que Rei fuera ingresada en el sanatorio mental. Aquel artículo decía que en los sueños hay muchos indicios que puedes tomar en cuenta para ser consciente de que estás en uno. Primero no puedes leer, y llevar a cabo algunas tareas sencillas se siente extraño; por lo que buscó algo con palabras que lo ayudará entender si estaba en un sueño. Echó un vistazo a la pared y tomó entre sus manos un calendario. Lo apretó con ambos puños y lo lanzó al suelo.

—¡Demonios! -murmuró, aquello sin duda no era un sueño.

¿Había vuelto entonces al pasado? ¿Por qué? Se preguntó confundido y con la cabeza pulsando de dolor. Se dejó deslizar por la pared quedando sentado en el suelo, recargando su espalda en el muro. ¿Era esto una broma de Dios, o una oportunidad de hacer todo bien?, Una idea pasó por su cabeza como un relámpago electrizante. Levantó la cara y pensó entonces que si era el pasado su hijo Touya estaría ahí. Agitado se puso de pie y corrió hacia la habitación del menor, abrió la puerta despacio y pudo vislumbrar la figura de Touya Todoroki durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama. Se adentró con calma intentando no hacer mucho ruido y se inclinó mirándolo descansar. Los ojos de Enji estaban otra vez borrosos, pero estaba vez por las lágrimas que contenía, paso su mano ligeramente por los cabellos blanquecinos de su hijo, aliviado de verlo de nuevo, tomó su mano pequeña entre la suya que era grande y la beso.

La pérdida de Touya, la locura de Rei, los traumas de Shouto, la soledad de Fuyumi y el rencor de Natsuo, todo era culpa suya. Por su ambición y arrogancia, la necedad de querer alcanzar un objetivo que al final supo amargo lo habían cegado y le habían hecho perder lo que verdaderamente importaba, su familia. No sabía por qué ni entendía cómo había vuelto hasta este punto. Sin embargo, era realmente asombroso y de algo estaba seguro haría todo lo necesario para que esta vez su familia se quedara junta y feliz.

Tenía que comenzar por compensar a sus hijos y mujer, debía ser un buen padre y esposo. Aún había tiempo de cambiar toda la historia.

Salió de la habitación de Touya con un sentimiento de alivio, no entendía qué había pasado, estaba aún confundido. Camino de nuevo por el largo pasillo de la casa Todoroki, todo estaba en calma y silencioso tanto que podía escuchar las manecillas del reloj en la pared. No recordaba la última vez que se sintió tranquilo de estar en casa. Extrañaba eso. Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación se detuvo al poner su mano en el pomo de metal frío. No sabía cómo actuar con Rei, hacía mucho tiempo que no la miraba, el doctor le había dicho que ella le tenía miedo y que no podía verlo ya que su presencia la alteraba. Se sentía enojado consigo mismo, había sido un idiota. No había sabido apreciar a su esposa e hijos. Giró despacio el pomo y abrió sin hacer mucho ruido. Asomó su cara y notó que todo estaba oscuro, sin embargo, pudo notar la figura de su mujer descansando en la cama. Dio unos pasos despacio, esa habitación era la que recordaba, aquella que había compartido con Rei. Pasó su mano por encima de un mueble de madera fina, su cerebro parecía estar extasiado con tantos estímulos, sentía como su corazón comenzaba a ir aceleradamente. Miro las fotografías de los niños que estaban en sobrios marcos de madera. Sus hijos a los que siempre menospreció. Los niños que no habían sido lo que él quería. Los niños a los que había hecho a un lado para poder pulir a quien creía su pieza maestra. Un sonido detrás de sí lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Enji, ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto nerviosa.

Él se giró tranquilo.

—No es nada, sigue durmiendo, me daré una ducha.

La mujer se recostó de nuevo y Enji caminó hacia el cuarto de baño. Ahí se quedó un momento mirando su reflejo en el enorme espejo sobre el lavabo. Era diferente. Era más joven. Se quitó la playera gris que llevaba puesta y palpo su piel, allá donde había habido antiguas cicatrices de batalla, no había nada. Se sintió mareado y puso sus manos sobre el lavabo, se mojó la cara y sonrió de medio lado. Mirando su reflejo una última vez. Estaba feliz de estar ahí.


	2. Capítulo 2

Abrió los ojos despacio y pesadamente, se talló la cara con una mano. Enji Todoroki miró a su alrededor y por un momento lo asaltó la sorpresa de no reconocer su propia habitación. Se sentó al borde de la cama y un dolor de cabeza punzante comenzó a instalarse al recordar todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Ahora estaba seguro de que no era un sueño, o al menos eso creía. Echó un vistazo al reloj a su lado en la mesita de noche, marcaba las 8 de la mañana. Rei ya no estaba en la cama por lo que se vistió para ir a la oficina y tratar de aparentar que no se sentía como un extraño en su propia vida.

En la cocina se encontró con tres pequeños que hacía mucho no miraba. Se quedó de pie helado por un momento, solo mirándolos. Quería correr a abrazarlos y pedir perdón, pero no quería causar pánico tan temprano en la mañana. Los niños desayunaban sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa de desayunos. Listos con sus uniformes de escuela, Fuyumi y Touya irían a la primaria y su hermano menor al jardín de infantes. Enji pasó a su lado y acarició los cabellos de Natsuo que rápidamente giró para mirar a su padre que no era muy cariñoso con él normalmente y luego siguió comiendo.

—Buen día Enji -saludo Rei Todoroki a su esposo mientras le daba una taza de café.

—Buen día -respondió su esposo, aceptando la taza.

Normalmente tenía algunas personas en casa trabajando para él y su familia, un jardinero, una cocinera, una ama de llaves y un chófer, entre otros que no eran regulares. Pero él recordaba que a Rei siempre le gusto cocinar para sus hijos, más por las mañanas cuando había que enviarlos a la escuela. Eran pequeños momentos que a ella le gustaba atesorar y que él nunca se detuvo a apreciar. Incluso recordaba como Rei muchas veces le preparo el desayuno y él simplemente tomaba café y se iba alegando que debía llegar temprano.

Tomó el periódico que estaba en la barra de la cocina y se sentó cerca mientras bebía su taza de café, observó de reojo a sus hijos. Los niños charlaban con su madre acerca de lo que harían ese día. Ella sonreía de vez en vez y Enji se sintió extrañamente encantado. Los niños estaban por terminar el desayuno y su madre comenzó a quitar los platos. Enji se puso de pie y fue a tomar algunas cosas que quedaban en la mesa, sus hijos lo miraron confundidos, y cuchicheaban entre pequeñas risas que Enji decidió ignorar. Se encontró con su esposa en el lavaplatos. Le puso una mano en su cintura y notó como ella daba un pequeño respingo de sorpresa y lo miraba con sus ojos grises.

—Enji, no era necesario...

—No importa -dijo y se recargó en el lavaplatos con los brazos cruzados.

Rei sonrió.

—Bueno dense prisa y vayan por sus mochilas, el chófer ya debe de estar esperando afuera.

La madre besó las caras de sus hijos y los abrazo para despedirlos esa mañana.

—Sí mamá -dijo Fuyumi seguida de sus hermanos.

—Ayuden a su hermanito por favor.

—Claro -respondió Touya levantando la mano.

—Hasta luego mami -se apuró Natsuo a decir mientras abrazaba a Rei, y comenzó a correr para alcanzar a sus hermanos.

—Ya quiero ver el nuevo juego de Uyata -comentó Touya a su hermana mientras salían de la cocina.

Rei miró a sus hijos irse regresando la atención a su esposo y preguntó:

—¿No irás a la oficina hoy?

Él avanzó unos pasos hacia ella y le acercó una silla para que se sentará. Ella se lo agradeció gentilmente, mientras pasaba su mano de manera suave por su hinchado vientre.

—Sí, me iré ya.

Enji pasó a su lado y ella lo miró como todos los días irse. Sin embargo, él regresó esta vez y se inclinó para besarla rápidamente en los labios. Ella se sorprendió, esta clase de gestos eran algo atípico en su marido. Se miraron por un segundo y la mujer notó algo en sus ojos, que nunca antes había visto, era una mezcla de dolor y arrepentimiento que la hizo sujetarlo de la corbata para no dejarlo ir.

—Enji, ¿esta todo bien? -preguntó con un tono de preocupación.

El héroe en llamas la miró en silencio en lo que le pareció una eternidad, quiso decirle todo lo que había ocasionado, todo el dolor que les provocaría y que este no era él mismo, el hombre que la dañaría tanto. Pero se guardó para sí mismo esos demonios.

—No pasa nada, solo no he dormido bien -mintió mientras quitaba la mano de Rei de su corbata- No te preocupes. Hasta luego.

Cuando salía de la casa miró a los niños que estaban por subir al auto que los llevaría a sus clases. El chófer un hombre joven de cabello castaño estaba de pie a un lado del auto con la puerta abierta. Ya se había olvidado de este chófer, trabajo solo unos cuantos meses en la casa Todoroki luego renunció para intentar ser un héroe. Aunque su quirk de telequinesis no era muy fuerte.

—Buenos días señor -saludó cortésmente el chófer.

—Buenos días -respondió con calma.

Fuyumi y Touya estaban ya arriba, Enji se acercó para levantar a su hijo menor y ayudarlo a acomodarse en su asiento. Sus otros dos niños lo miraban atentos, su padre nunca los ayudaba a subir al auto o se despedía de ellos por las mañanas.

—Abrochen su cinturón -les dijo, y los niños se apresuraron a hacerlo, mientras él hacía lo mismo con el de Natsuo- Tengan un buen día…

Los niños asintieron casi sincronizados y su padre cerró la puerta del auto.

—Ve con cuidado.

—Por supuesto señor.

Miró al auto salir de la propiedad Todoroki y se quedó de pie pensando que haría ese día. Sabía que aún era el héroe #2, en ese momento de su vida. Sabía que durante ese tiempo se desvivía por superar a All Might y sobretodo se la había pasado relegando a su familia a un último lugar de sus prioridades.

Sentado en su oficina se pasó más de una hora pensando en cómo era posible que hubiese llegado ahí. Se planteó la posibilidad de estar muerto o en coma, pero incluso eso no le parecía suficiente. Pensó entonces que podría ser culpa del quirk de de alguna persona, tal vez alguien que había estado en el momento en que peleó con aquel nomu. ¿Pero podría ser posible? El dolor de cabeza volvió aparecer y se echó hacia atrás en su silla ejecutiva. No parecía que fuese a encontrar una respuesta pronto. Tendría que continuar como si nada pasara. Al menos le daba la oportunidad de remendar varias cosas.

Decidido a hacer como si nada pasara, se dispuso a comenzar su ronda de patrullaje normal. Así que se puso su traje de héroe y se fue. Mientras caminaba por la ciudad el dolor de cabeza continuaba y lo empezaba a molestar. Las calles estaban llenas de gente que iba y venía algo común en un viernes. Era un día normal pensó, mientras miraba a unos chicos cruzar una avenida. De pronto el estruendo de lo que le pareció una explosión y el gritó de algunos transeúntes le hizo girar a toda prisa. Un edificio de oficinas se derrumbaba. Y una nube de polvo y escombros caía a toda prisa. La gente corría despavorida para protegerse. Endeavor se apresuró entre las personas que querían alejarse, mientras miraba alrededor en búsqueda de lo que había provocado la explosión. Al parecer no había sido la fechoría de un villano. Así que se dispuso a sacar a las personas de la zona de riesgo. Usó su fuerza para mover escombros y abrir un camino limpio para los transeúntes. Las sirenas de los servicios de emergencias se escuchaban acercándose y oía la voz de otros héroes que venían a apoyar. El grito de alguien pidiendo ayuda llamó su atención, venía de la acera del edificio donde se había producido la explosión. Había un chico con una pierna atorada bajo una enorme viga de concreto, llevaba uniforme escolar y tenía la cabeza de un gato marrón.

—Tranquilo te sacaré de aquí -dijo quitando enormes pedazos de concreto.

—Tengo miedo, quiero ir a casa -respondió entre llantos el chico.

Endeavor quitó el escombro que estorbaba a la viga de concreto y comenzó a levantarla con cuidado de no lastimar al asustado estudiante. Una segunda explosión sacudió el edificio e hizo mover el suelo. El chico gritó asustado y Endeavor lanzó la viga a un costado y saltó con él en brazos. Un pedazo de concreto se desprendió del edificio y Endeavor no pudo solo lanzar lejos al asustado y malherido muchacho por lo que decidió cubrirlo con su cuerpo, su brazo derecho crujió al ser golpeado por el pesado concreto.

—¿Estas bien? -le preguntó una voz quebrada y chillona, los ojos azules que lo miraban atentamente estaban agolpados en lágrimas.

—Claro -se levantó haciendo caer todo el escombro y siguió andando.

Una lluvia de polvo cubría todo detrás de ellos. Mientras se alejaban de la zona afectada. Algunos héroes con quirk de agua ayudaban a apagar el incendio provocado por la explosión.

—Endeavor una fuga de gas provocó la explosión.

El héroe de rescate High Rock se apuró a ayudar con el chico con cara de gato. Unos paramédicos venían detrás de él corriendo para ayudar.

—Necesita atención médica.

—Gracias, muchas gracias -dijo antes de ser llevado por los paramédicos el muchacho y el héroe en llamas sonrió de medio lado.

—Endeavor estas sangrando -le dijo preocupado el héroe de rescate.

—Creo que mi brazo se fracturó -respondió sujetando su dolorido brazo.

—Y lo dices tan tranquilamente -contestó exaltado- vamos para que te atiendan también.

En otras circunstancias seguramente hubiese actuado diferente. Hubiese sido más rápido, no hubiera hablado con el chico, no hubiese dejado que otro héroe lo viese en un estado de debilidad. Pero eso ya no le importa.

Regreso a casa con un brazo enyesado y usando un cabestrillo. Rei se alarmó al verlo y Enji le explicó lo que había pasado para tranquilizarla. Ahora tendría algunos días para descansar en casa, luego regresaría a la agencia pero solo haría trabajo administrativo. Confiaba plenamente en sus colegas y sabia que podía dejarlos trabajando solos por algún tiempo.

—¿Quieres comer algo? -le pregunto su esposa con una sonrisa.

—No…. -hizo una pequeña pausa- bueno tal vez sí…

Rei lo miró sonriendo y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina. Él la siguió calmadamente. Recordaba muchas otras veces cuando ella le había hecho esa pregunta, y también recordaba con pesadez sus respuestas negativas. Ella siempre quiso un matrimonio feliz y normal, una casa con niños felices y él se lo había negado. Esta vez quería cambiar todo eso.


	3. Capítulo 3

Endeavor miraba de reojo a su esposa que se movía con gracia y gran soltura por la cocina. Aún con su crecido vientre cada movimiento iba con confianza, se preguntó qué pensaría ella de él en ese momento de su vida. Por un instante se quedó perdido en la figura de su mujer, en su cabello suelto meciéndose de un lado a otro mientras se movía preparando la comida.

Ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Espero que te guste -dijo Rei poniendo frente a Enji un gran plato de soba fría- últimamente me gusta mucho.

Él la miró sonreír alegremente y se preguntó si era por eso que en el futuro a su hijo de cabellos bicolores le gustaría tanto ese platillo. La mujer sirvió en dos vasos de cristal té verde y colocó algunas platos con tsukemono.

—Se ve bien, gracias -respondió tomando sus palillos.

Rei lo miró maniobrar torpemente con su brazo bueno para tomar la soba y a la vez la salsa a su lado.

—Si necesitas ayuda puedo ayu...

—No es necesario - interrumpió- grac…

Estaba por terminar la oración cuando derramó el vaso té verde en la mesa y ambos se levantaron inmediatamente.

—Demonios, lo lamento.

—Yo lo limpio -gritó Rei yendo por un trapo- no te preocupes, debe ser difícil poder solo usar un brazo.

Después de limpiar el té derramado se sentaron de nuevo y comieron, ella ayudó a Enji aunque él se había negado. Con la cara un tanto sonrojada aceptó abrir la boca para que ella le diera de comer. Ésta esposa frente a él le hacía sentirse culpable y desgraciado, pues era algo que él mismo se dedicó a destruir. Ella había sido muy amable y atenta siempre, además de alegre y decidida. Había sido fuerte, lo más que pudo.

Al final él le ayudó también con los platos aunque ella le había dicho que no era necesario y que mejor descansará un rato.

—¿Qué harás ahora? -Preguntó Enji casi como un susurró, mirándola poner el último plato en un estante.

Su esposa sonrió y pensó que este día él estaba muy diferente tal vez el concreto le había movido las ideas.

—Es extraño tenerte en casa tan temprano -dijo riendo- me gusta cuidar del jardín, pero hoy quiero descansar la espalda -se llevó las manos a la cintura y suspiró.

—¿Te sientes mal?

—No para nada, solo estoy cansada. Veamos televisión en la sala.

Enji asintió y la siguió sin rechistar. Ambos se sentaron frente al televisor y Rei recargó su cabeza contra él que la miró de reojo, ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención a la película, estaba perdido en la sensación del cuerpo de la mujer contra el de él. Hacía mucho que no sentía aquella sensación de calidez. Las viejas memorias de matrimonio llegaron a su mente como fuegos artificiales y sin pensarlo. Más como un acto reflejo se inclinó un poco y beso la cabeza de Rei. Ella levantó un poco su mirada confundida. Los ojos azules de Enji se encontraron con los suyos, había en ellos melancolía y dolor. La mujer alargó una mano y la posó en su cara tiernamente. Colocó la otra mano en el pecho de Enji y le besó fugazmente en los labios. Aquello hizo que él sintiera que las cadenas que apretaban su corazón se soltaran un poco. Nadie dijo nada más, siguieron mirando televisión hasta que escucharon a su ruidoso hijo menor corriendo hacía ahí.

Natsuo solía ser un niño risueño y platicador. Siempre tenía mucha energía, y estaba saltando y corriendo de un lado a otro. Era su primer año en el jardín de niños y ya estaba más que adaptado. Adoraba jugar y hablar con otros niños. Aprovechaba bien el tiempo que pasaba ahí aprendiendo y haciendo amigos. Todos los días volvía a casa dos horas antes que sus hermanos mayores, era recogido por el chófer de la familia que lo traía de regreso a casa sano y salvo, donde pasaba tiempo con su madre jugando o ayudando en el jardín. Hasta que sus hermanos volvían y podían jugar más tiempo, sin embargo odiaba cuando su padre estaba en casa y hacía entrenar a su hermano mayor Touya hasta el cansancio. Pensaba que su hermano ya era el mejor sin necesidad de lastimarse entrenando.

—Volví mamá...

Gritó Natsuo parándose en seco, al mirar a su padre. El menor de los Todoroki se preguntó porqué estaba ahí tan temprano.

—Hola mi amor -Saludo la madre. Mientras Enji se ponía de pie para sentarse en el otro sillón.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? -la madre preguntó.

—Jugamos en el patio e hicimos pinturas con las manos, y comimos curry en el almuerzo -respondió Natsuo de manera efusiva.

—Que bien. Parece que estuvo muy divertido.

—Si, si lo fue -dijo el menor sonriendo.

Enji miraba a su pequeño hijo que se mostraba alegre y hablaba con mucha energía y confianza con su madre. Si recordaba al Natsuo que había visto la última vez, enojado y distante, se le erizaba la piel. Su hijo entonces lo miró con curiosidad en el rostro.

—¿Que paso con tu brazo? -preguntó Natsuo.

—Tuve un pequeño accidente en el trabajo.

—¿Salvaste a alguien? -preguntó de nuevo Natsuo saltando de los brazos de su madre.

—Sí, a un chico -miró a su hijo acercarse con cautela.

Los ojos de Natsuo brillaban con aprobación. Enji no recordaba que su hijo lo hubiese mirado de esa manera antes.

—Genial.

—Tú también puedes ser un héroe hijo.

—Enji -dijo Rei mirándolo con desapruebo.

Sabía lo que ella pensaba de eso. Muchas veces le había gritado que era una locura ir tras de ese objetivo usando a sus hijos. Natsuo giró su cara para ver a su madre, y pudo notar su molestia. No le gustaba que pelearán y se gritarán.

—No, no quiero… -musitó sentándose a lado de su madre.

—Vayamos a cambiarte de ropa Natsu

Rei lo tomó de la mano y se llevó al pequeño consigo. Enji exhaló molesto con sí mismo. Y decidió ir a su estudio, ahí se quedó un buen rato leyendo. Hasta que se quedó dormido sobre su escritorio. Lo despertaron las voces de sus hijos que pasaron corriendo por el pasillo. Se levantó adormilado y miró el reloj en la pared, ya era tarde. Asomó la cabeza al pasillo y escuchó las voces de los niños y decidió ir a ver que estaban haciendo. Los encontró jugando pelota en el patio y se quedó mirándolos desde la distancia. Se miraban felices pensó.

Su esposa apareció detrás de él con un vaso de agua y una píldora.

—Toma, ya es hora de tu medicina, si no tu brazo comenzará a doler.

—Gracias -le dijo echándose la píldora a la boca, dio un trago de agua y le devolvió el vaso.

—Niños vengan por un poco de limonada a la cocina.

Rei le gritó a sus hijos. Los niños miraron a sus padres y comenzaron a andar hacia la casa.

—Hola papá -saludó Fuyumi- siento lo de tu brazo.

Él asintió sonriendo, mientras caminaban a la cocina. Todos se sentaron en la mesa de desayunos para beber limonada y comer bocadillos. Los chicos charlaban animadamente con su madre. Enji los miraba como si fuera el espectador de una película, sin poder mezclarse en la situación. Sin embargo podía notar la incomodidad de Touya que no se metía mucho en la conversación y se mostraba ausente. De vez en vez dedicaba miradas de recelo hacia su padre mientras bebía limonada o comía alguno de los ricos bocadillos de su madre.

—En verdad quiero que vayamos -dijo Fuyumi.

—Su padre estará en casa unos días descansando, tal vez podríamos ir -Rei tomó la mano de Enji sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¿verdad? -le preguntó mirándolo.

—Ah, sí, sí -respondió sin saber que había aceptado.

—Es genial, estoy muy feliz -gritó Fuyumi.

—Yo también estoy emocionado -dijo Natsuo agitando sus brazos.

Enji miró a Touya que estaba muy callado.

—¿Tu que piensas? -preguntó dirigiéndose a su hijo mayor.

El pequeño se sobresaltó y levantó la cara para mirar a su padre. Natsuo lo miró con curiosidad. Rei palmeo la espalda de su hijo y lo animó a hablar.

—También quiero ir… me gustan los juegos… -contestó la fina voz de Touya.

Enji asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Fuyumi quería que fueran a un parque temático de diversiones. Sus amigas de la escuela habían ido y ella estaba entusiasmada con poder compartir esa experiencia con su familia. Tenía algunos días queriendo compartir su inquietud con su familia pero pocas veces podían hablar todos juntos, lamentaba que su padre se hubiese lastimado en el trabajo pero le gustaba tenerlo cerca, a pesar de que era muy estricto, poco expresivo y en ocasiones inquietante. Ella quería mucho a sus padres y hermanos.

—¿No será una molestia con tu brazo así papá? -preguntó preocupada la niña.

—Es un héroe puede hacerlo -respondió por él Natsuo sonriendo, lo que provocó que Fuyumi y Rei se rieran.

Touya los miraba silenciosamente, hizo un sonido siseante y rápido con los dientes, que se desvaneció en el aire, y se puso de pie.

—Al menos así no tendremos que entrenar -dijo con fastidio el chico.

—Touya… -Rei miró con comprensión a su hijo.

—Iré a hacer mi tarea -dijo sin miramientos empezando a caminar. Enji miró con pesar a su hijo alejarse.

—Hablaré con él.

La mujer estaba por ponerse de pie cuando su esposo se lo impidió levantándose primero.

—Yo lo haré, no te preocupes.

Ella dudó un instante sabiendo que Enji solía ser muy duro con Touya y que su hijo podía ser casi tan testarudo como su padre. Aún así se quedó en la silla, mientras sus otros dos hijos los miraban en silencio.

* * *

Enji tocó la puerta de la habitación de Touya. Pero no recibió una respuesta. Así que volvió a golpear con mayor insistencia.

—Touya, quiero que hablemos…

—No quiero, vete de aquí -gritó el chico desde dentro.

En otro tiempo hubiera tumbado la puerta de una patada y habría confrontado al pequeño de ojos aqua como los suyos. Pero el héroe #2 sabía que no valía la pena empezar una discusión con su hijo. Bien sabía que no ganaría nada bueno, el tiempo ya le había enseñado que la mejor manera de resolver estas situaciones era con tiempo y espacio. Así que pego la frente contra la tibia madera de la puerta y dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones por la boca intentando calmar sus impulsos esos que eran tan ardientes como sus llamas.

—Dejaremos los entrenamientos por un tiempo -dijo esperando una respuesta que no llegó.

Touya al otro lado se sorprendió de aquella declaración. Aunque no quiso responder, se colocó sus audífonos y se acostó en su cama mirando el techo. Su padre dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo. Al final de este se encontró con Natsuo que lo miraba con desconfianza.

—¿Peleaste con mi hermano Touya? -preguntó preocupado.

—No, él no abrió la puerta -le contestó acercándose, pero Natsuo retrocedió un paso.

—Es por que a veces das miedo… -le gritó con los puños apretados a sus lados.

Enji sonrió, admiraba el coraje que su pequeño mostraba al defender a su hermano, muchas veces peleo con él en su versión adolescente, muchas veces también intentó acercarse y no pudo. Pero ahora podía, era más fácil.

Se inclinó hacía su hijo y le colocó una mano en la cabeza suavemente. Los ojos de Natsuo lo miraron con una mezcla de confusión y ternura.

—Eres un niño muy bueno Natsu, sigue cuidando de tus hermanos en el futuro...

El pequeño tenía los ojos agolpados de lágrimas, no sabía cómo responder a tal circunstancia. No solía recibir muestras de afecto o aprobación por parte de su padre y una parte de él creía que no lo quería por ser débil. Pero ahora pensaba que podría no ser así.

Enji lo levantó del suelo y lo cargo con ayuda de su brazo bueno. Natsuo nunca había estado tan alto y le pareció que así se debía ver desde el techo de su casa. Sonriendo limpio algunas de las lágrimas que amenazaban con saltar de sus ojos.

—Vayamos a ver que hacen tu madre y hermana.

Natsuo solo asintió.


	4. Capítulo 4

Touya despertó sobresaltado, con la cara sudorosa y la respiración agitada. Se llevó una mano al pecho y apretó la tela de su playera gris.

Había tenido ese sueño de nuevo, ese donde su quirk se descontrolaba y su cuerpo se quemaba como un pedazo de madera bañado en gasolina. Podía incluso escuchar su piel chillar al contacto con el fuego. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. El pequeño se llevó las manos a la cara y trato de respirar con normalidad. Tenía miedo de que pasará de nuevo, y que su quirk lo quemará vivo.

Giró para mirar por la ventana a lado de su cama, la luz de la luna era muy brillante, eso lo relajaba, todo estaba bien pensó, todo estaba tranquilo. Se recostó de nuevo abrazando su almohada e intento dormir.

El pequeño había logrado quedarse dormido después de aquel mal sueño. Pudo dormir bien el resto de la noche y se despertó a la mañana siguiente al escuchar los pájaros cantar afuera de su ventana. Tenía ya algunos días teniendo continuamente ese sueño que lo hacía despertar agitado y asustado, con el cuerpo sudoroso y las manos apretadas en sus puños tan fuerte que en ocasiones estaban adoloridas. No había querido decirle nada a su madre o hermanos pues no quería preocuparlos, sin embargo, estaba inquieto por aquel sueño tan horroroso.

Touya se talló la cara adormilado. Sus cabellos estaban alborotados y le daban un aspecto por demás tierno. Se levantó de la cama y caminó por el pasillo hacia la sala de estar. En el camino se encontró con Fuyumi que salía de su habitación.

—Buen día hermano -Fuyumi saludo sonriendo, ella siempre estaba de buen humor y era muy reconfortante pasar tiempo a su lado, era una niña con mucho carisma.

—Buenos días Fuyu -sonrió Touya mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

—Debes estar hambriento, anoche no cenaste -dijo señalando con un tono de regaño.

—Sí -respondió el chico de cabellos blanquecinos apenado.

Caminaron juntos a la cocina donde prepararon dos platos con cereal y se sentaron a comer juntos. Touya y Fuyumi solían ser muy unidos, se cuidaban entre sí y eran cómplices de las travesuras del otro. Aunque Touya era el mayor su hermana era quien parecía la mayor pues era un poco más alta y siempre se estaba preocupando y ayudándolos a Natsu y a él.

—Hemos despertado muy temprano -dijo Touya jugando con sus cereales.

—Creo que sí, todos duermen aún.

El chico se quedó en silencio un momento, divagando en su mente. De pronto dijo con cara seria:

—¿No te parece que papá está diferente?

La niña de cabellos blancos y mechones pelirrojos lo miró con calma a través de sus anteojos.

—Si, es diferente, parece menos distante. Creo que eso es bueno.

—A mi me preocupa -dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

—Creo que si él se relaja todos la pasaremos mejor.

—Al menos no entrenaré por un tiempo -dijo mientras comía cereal.

Fuyumi lo miró compasiva. Había visto a Touya esforzarse y ser llevado a sus límites, terminando cansado y muchas veces lastimado. Le dolía mucho ver a su hermano sufrir con el entrenamiento de su padre. Y se sentía culpable por no poder hacer algo por ayudarlo. Su padre no encontró en ella talento alguno por eso decidió dedicarse a Touya. Sin embargo, él era frágil, y no podía seguirle el ritmo a su extenuante entrenamiento. Por eso ella continuamente estaba alentando a Touya y ayudándolo con lo que podía, incluso Natsuo entendía el dolor de su hermano mayor y se aferraba a él como un pequeño mono para que no fuese llevado a la sala de entrenamiento. Terminaba siempre siendo regañado por Enji y mirando como Touya era forzado a hacer algo que no quería.

Cuando terminaron su cereal Fuyumi y Touya salieron al patio y se recostaron en el pasto, a la pequeña le gustaba ver las nubes en el cielo. La mañana era fresca, el cielo estaba de un azul precioso y las nubes se movian lentamente a traves de el.

—Esa parece un conejo -señaló Fuyumi hacia el cielo y sus cabellos se revolvieron con el viento.

—Aquella se parece a papá con sus llamas encendidas -se rió Touya.

—Es cierto, aunque también se parece a Natsu con la espuma del jabón en la cara -dijo mientras golpeaba el suelo efusivamente con sus pies.

Mientras sus hijos se divertían encontrando formas en las blancas nubes del cielo el despertador en la habitación de sus padres sonaba con desesperó. Enji lo apago con desgano. La mujer a su lado se removió despertando.

—Buenos días -sonrío Rei mirando a su esposo.

—Buen día -dijo sentándose al borde de la cama.

Enji la miró sobre su hombro. No recordaba lo bien que se sentía despertar con ella a su lado. La mujer se levantó y se dirigió apresurada al cuarto de baño.

—Mi vejiga parece una bomba a punto de explotar -exclamó.

Él solo la vio cerrar la puerta. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y espero a que su esposa saliera para poder darse una ducha. Un momento después ella salió y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

—Me gusta verte así.

Enji la miró curioso. Ella hizo un ademán señalando su propia cara.

—No has usado tus llamas en casa, me gusta tu cara sin ellas.

Rei se puso delante de él y le pasó una mano por la mejilla. Enji se perdió en su mirada y tomó la mano de su esposa. Se miraron por unos segundos que parecieron congelarse a su alrededor. Enji podía sentir los latidos de su corazón ir más rápido y el aroma de Rei se perdía en sus poros. Ella se inclinó y lo besó, fue un beso rápido pero lleno de ternura.

—Rei, yo… -dijo casi en un susurro, su voz parecía entrecortarse.

—No necesitas decir nada ahora -ella le dijo tranquilamente.

Sin embargo había tantas cosas que Enji quería decirle. Pero sabía que no valdría la pena tal vez lo tildaria de loco. Quién podría creerle lo que estaba pasando pensó. La miró ponerse un vestido corto y hacerse una cola en el cabello.

—Iré a ver si los niños ya despertaron, te esperaremos para desayunar.

Él asintió mientras ella salía de la habitación.

* * *

—Touya, Fuyumi -gritó Rei desde la casa a sus hijos- vengan adentro.

Ambos hermanos se levantaron, se sacudieron el pasto y corrieron entre risas hacia la casa.

—Buenos días niños -saludo la madre, siendo abrazada por sus hijos.

—Buenos días mamá -dijeron al unísono sonriendo Touya y Fuyumi.

Fueron a la cocina donde Natsuo estaba sentado a la mesa con cara de sueño. Sus cabellos estaban alborotados y llevaba su pijama de dinosaurios.

—Tiene cara de gudetama -dijo Touya riendo.

Fuyumi se acercó a su hermano pequeño y le limpio la cara con una servilleta de papel.

—Termina de despertar Natsu -dijo en tono animado Fuyumi.

—Estoy despierto -gritó Natsuo.

—Dejen a su hermano en paz -Rei estaba preparando el desayuno- ha comido muchos bocadillos anoche y no se podía dormir.

Se acercó a su hijo menor y lo abrazo mientras le besaba la cara. El pequeño soltó una risita y terminó por despertar.

Enji entró a la cocina y los miró a todos quedarse callados. Se sentó junto a sus hijos.

—Buenos días -dijo calmadamente.

—Buenos días papá -respondió Fuyumi.

Touya no respondió y Natsuo solo sonrió en respuesta al saludo de su padre. Rei puso los platos con el desayuno en la mesa y se sentó a lado de su esposo.

El desayuno transcurrió con tranquilidad, no hubo gritos ni recriminaciones, Rei procuró hacer que sus hijos charlaran y los animó a mostrarse más abiertos a la presencia de su padre, quién no solía acompañarlos a desayunar.

Al terminar la madre mandó a los chicos mayores a darse una ducha y ella se fue con Natsu para ayudarlo. Enji se pasó un rato metido en su oficina leyendo sobre quirks de tiempo y no encontró nada que lo ayudará a entender cómo es que había llegado a esa época.

Rei golpeó suavemente a la puerta de la oficina de su esposo.

—Enji...

—Pasa -dijo él desde el otro lado.

Rei entró y lo miro sentado tras su escritorio, había muchos libros regados y él parecía cansado.

—Voy a salir -dijo poniendo una mano sobre su vientre- ¿Cuidas a los niños?

—¿A dónde vas? -preguntó extrañado.

—Tengo una cita médica.

Enji parpadeo entendiendo.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—Me encantaría -dijo sonriéndole animada.

—Solo dejame cambiarme la ropa.

—Claro, avisaré Yukino-chan para que cuide a los niños mientras estamos fuera.

Miyazawa Yukino era una joven que solía ayudar a Rei a cuidar a los niños. Era la niñera de los Todoroki. Era una joven alegre que gustaba de jugar con los niños y que siempre estaba pensando en actividades divertidas para entretenerlos.

La chica llegó a la casa Todoroki solo 15 minutos después de que Rei la llamará. Tenía el cabello negro, y le llegaba a los hombros. Su cara era la de una joven gentil y divertida. Sus ojos claros brillaban en confianza.

—Yukino-chan gracias por venir tan rápido -Rei la recibió en la entrada de la casa.

—No es nada Todoroki-sama, me alegra ver a los niños.

—A ellos también les alegrará verte, ahora mismo están viendo televisión, pueden tomar lo que quieran de la cocina o pedir comida hay dinero en el cajón de siempre -le sonrió a la chica.

—Esta bien, no se preocupe todo estará bien.

Enji apareció acomodándose el cabestrillo sobre su chaqueta. Había visto pocas veces a la niñera, y de hecho no la recordaba mucho; por eso sabía muy poco de ella, pero esperaba que fuera una buena persona con sus hijos.

—¿Listo querido? -preguntó Rei.

—Sí -respondió mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro a Rei, y miró a la chica frente a ellos- puedes llamar a mi esposa si es necesario.

—Sí llama si pasa algo, nos vemos más tarde Yukino-chan.

—Sí gracias -dijo la chica amablemente- que les vaya bien.

Ambos salieron de la casa y el chofer los estaba esperando. Ella entró primero y luego él se acomodó a su lado.

—¿Crees que todo esté bien con el bebé? -pregunto dudando.

—Claro que sí. La ultima vez me dijeron que todo iba muy bien. Shouto es un bebé tranquilo, no me da problemas.

—¿Shouto? -dijo con curiosidad- ¿como caligrafía?

Ella soltó una risa contagiosa y lo miró.

—No, con los kanjis de quemar y congelar.

—Ya entiendo -le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano- ¿Porque has elegido ese?

—He pensado diferente esta vez, con los otros fueron nombres que pensé mucho con él ha sido distinto, solo pensé en ti quemando y en mi congelando, puede sonar tonto pero así fue como escogí el nombre.

—Rei, quiero cambiar… -dijo seriamente.

Ella notó el tono de su voz, creía que había algo diferente en su esposo, lo notó desde la noche que Fuyumi lo encontró gritando en su oficina. Pero ahora sabía que no eran solo suposiciones. Su esposo estaba diferente pero de buena manera. Estaba más atento y abierto a su familia, y eso a ella la reconfortaba, pues había empezado a pensar mal de él.

—Lo sé… -apretó su mano- y me alegra estar a tu lado.

Enji se sintió de pronto liberado de alguna manera. Podía contar con ella, podía ser feliz con su familia si lo intentaba, si tenía buenas intenciones y si en verdad quería cambiar el futuro para todos.

—Me convertiré en un héroe del que tú y los niños puedan estar orgullosos, pero sobre todo seré un padre que puedan amar -le beso la mano y ella sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

—Se que puedes hacerlo Enji. Hasta ahora te has esforzado demasiado para llegar a donde estas…

—¿Pero a qué costo querida? -su voz tenía arrepentimiento.

—Eso ya no importa ahora, porque has decidido hacer cambios, y nosotros estaremos aquí contigo.

Él asintió. Rei recargo su cabeza contra su hombro.

—Gracias -le dijo suavemente.


	5. Capítulo 5

—¿Te encuentras bien Enji? -preguntó la mujer con una cálida voz mientras apretaba su mano enlazada a la de él.

Su esposo a su lado giró un poco la cara y la miró apaciblemente. Una leve y rápida sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

—Ha sido una buena idea venir -le dijo mientras le pasaba la mano alrededor de la cintura y la pegaba a la suya.

—Me ha sorprendido que quisieras hacerlo, pero estoy feliz por ello.

Rei lo miró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Su mirada cálida, sus mejillas sonrojadas como una chiquilla emocionada, y su aura alegre provocaron que Enji quisiera besarla en medio de esa acera, pero solo le devolvió la sonrisa y le recogió un poco de cabellos blanquecinos tras la oreja derecha. El chofer apareció un instante después ambos subieron al auto que se perdió por las concurridas calles de la ciudad.

La cita con el doctor de Rei había ido de maravilla. Anteriormente él nunca se había incluido mucho en los embarazos de su esposa, le bastaba con ser informado por ella de los avances. Siempre alegando estar muy ocupado en el trabajo como para acompañarla a sus citas y controles. Ahora miraba aquello muy diferente y quería compartir con su esposa estos momentos que antes dejó pasar.

Al volver a casa los niños estaban mirando una película con la joven niñera. Habían armado un fuerte con almohadas y tenían un banquete de golosinas para disfrutar de su película.

Natsu corrió al encuentro con su madre, agitando los brazos y gritando por ella. Sus brazos la rodearon lo mejor que pudieron y su cara se pegó contra su hinchado vientre.

—Se cuidadoso Natsuo -advirtió Enji a su hijo.

—Está bien, está bien -le dijo Rei mientras se inclinaba para besar la cara de su pequeño y travieso hijo menor- ¿cómo te has portado con Yukino-chan?

—Bien -respondió y asintió con vigor.

—Natsu-kun es un niño adorable -dijo la chica.

—Espero que no hayas tenido problemas con estos pequeños traviesos -dijo con una discreta risa la mujer.

—Para nada Todoroki-sama ha sido muy divertido, ahora ayudaré a los niños a quitar el fuerte de almohadas e iré a casa a hacer tarea -respondió amablemente.

—No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargamos, ¿cierto Natsu?

Él menor de los Todoroki asintió y dirigió un pulgar arriba a la chica que le revolvió los cabellos.

—Eres adorable Natsu-kun.

Las mejillas del niño se pintaron del color de las fresas y sonrió nervioso.

Rei le dio su paga a la chica y ella se despidió de manera educada.

—Nuestro chofer está esperando afuera para llevarte -dijo Enji.

—No es necesario -les dijo apenada.

—Claro que sí -Rei respondió- anda, gracias por la ayuda.

La jovencita asintió y salió de la casa.

Los chicos terminaron de ver la película y después ayudaron a sus padres a levantar todo. Touya se encerró en su habitación con la excusa de tener tareas que hacer y Fuyumi se quedó leyendo en la sala de estar. Mientras que su madre que se sentía cansada se fue a recostar a su recamara.

Enji pasó buen rato sentado en el patio trasero, perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras miraba los árboles agitarse con el viento, las aves revoloteaban entre las hojas y el sol comenzaba a bajar.

Pronto sería hora de cenar así que decidió que sería bueno ayudar con eso, ya que su esposa seguía durmiendo. Cuando iba a la cocina escuchó ruidos que venían de su sala de entrenamiento, se acercó cauteloso y se asomó por una pequeña abertura de la puerta. Miró a Natsu usando su quirk de hielo, estaba sudando y agitado al parecer ya tenía tiempo ahí. Mientras saltaba y lanzaba ráfagas de hielo, se movía rápido y con precisión. Usaba su quirk para congelar el aire por un instante y saltar sobre él. Parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacía y eso hizo sonreír a Enji con aprobación. De pronto su pie resbaló al saltar de un pedazo de hielo a otro y cayó de golpe contra el suelo, golpeando su costado izquierdo. Su padre lo escuchó chillar y sin más se adentró a la sala.

—Natsu ¿estás bien? -le preguntó mientras lo revisaba.

—Me duele un poco -sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

Enji levantó la playera de su hijo y miró el enorme moretón que comenzaba a formarse. Colocó su mano sobre la piel dolorida de su hijo y comenzó a irradiar un poco de calor que relajo sus músculos y calmo un poco su dolor.

—No me quema -le dijo Natsu sorprendido.

—Lo sé -sonrió su padre- ¿que estabas haciendo?

Su hijo desvió la mirada.

—Solo quería… -hizo una pausa, Touya solía decirle que estaba harto de tener que entrenar y lastimarse, que desearía haber tenido un quirk de hielo que a su padre no le agradará- ¿odias los quirk de hielo?

Enji terminó de aplicar calor sobre el golpe de su hijo, y se sentó a su lado en la duela.

—No, no los odio.

Natsu se puso de pie de un salto y con sus puños apretados frente él, dijo:

—Entonces deja que tome el lugar de mi hermano Touya… yo… yo… yo también soy fuerte papá.

Enji se incorporó y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. Mientras lo miraba contener el llanto. Natsuo había estado haciéndose fuerte a espaldas de todos para poder ayudar a su hermano y evitar que sufriera. El empeño que demostraba y su fuerte deseo de proteger a su hermano del dolor lo empujaban cada día a demostrar que podía ser lo que su padre quería, a pesar de tener un quirk de hielo.

—No es necesario Natsu.

La cara del pequeño Todoroki se tornó en una mueca de frustración. Agachó la cara pensando que todo su esfuerzo no estaba siendo tomado en cuenta. Su padre no lo elegía a él, eso lo hizo querer llorar. Sentía las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos y un nudo en la garganta. Levantó la cara apretando la tela de su playera como un intento desesperado de evitar soltar el llanto que se guardaba en su pecho. No podía ser un niño llorón, debía ser fuerte.

—Soy fuerte -dijo con toda la determinación que su pequeño cuerpo podía contener.

Su padre lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos azules y Natsuo no pudo evitar sentirse cohibido. Nunca antes se había atrevido a hablar con su padre de esta manera. Era un niño pequeño, pero tuvo que aprender rápido cómo serían las cosas en casa si los anhelos de su padre no se cumplían. Aun recordaba las palabras que le había dedicado un año antes cuando su quirk se presentó. Recordaba la mirada fría y el poco tacto.

—No sirve…

Esas habían sido sus palabras luego de que Natsuo le mostrará una pequeña bola de hielo hecha por él mismo. El pequeño emocionado había corrido a mostrarle a sus padres. La cara decepcionada de Enji lo hizo sentir que no era útil. Luego sus padres comenzaron a discutir y se sintió culpable de provocar los gritos que retumbaban por toda la casa. Natsuo fue tomando por la mano de su hermana mayor que apareció para llevarlo al cuarto de Touya donde sus brazos lo reconfortaron mientras aún podía escuchar a sus padres gritarse uno al otro.

—Todo esto es una mierda -Exclamó Touya mientras se sentaba a lado de sus hermanos en la cama.

—No hables así -le reprendió Fuyumi, que estaba acariciando los cabellos blanquecinos de su hermano que reposaba la cabeza en su regazo.

—Lo siento -musitó Natsuo- no tengo un buen quirk, es mi culpa que peleen.

Touya le palmeó la espalda y le sonrió gentilmente.

—La culpa es de él… no tuya Natsu, tú eres perfecto ¿cierto Fuyu?

La niña asintió con los cristales de sus gafas comenzando a empañarse por sus lágrimas. Ella entendía bien lo que su hermanito sentía pues se había sentido igual cuando su padre se decepcionó de su quirk.

—Eres perfecto Natsu -le susurro juntando su cabeza con la de él.

Los gritos habían cesado, y entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Su madre apareció con los ojos enrojecidos y forzando una sonrisa para sus hijos que la miraban con un semblante entristecido.

Rei tomó a Natsuo entre sus brazos y se sentó al borde de la cama. Sus hijos mayores se quedaron cada uno a su lado recargando sus mejillas en ella.

—Lo siento chicos, su padre y yo no debimos gritar así.

—Mami ¿mi quirk no sirve? -preguntó en un tono débil el Todoroki menor.

—No digas eso bebé, tienes un quirk hermoso del cual debes sentirte orgulloso, podrás lograr lo que quieras con él mi amor.

—Entonces ¿por qué papá se molestó?

—Por qué es un idiota -se apuró a decir Touya.

—No te expreses así de tu padre -lo reprendió Rei.

—Es la verdad -el hijo mayor salto de la cama con los puños apretados a su costado.

Su madre le tomó de la mano y lo miró con tranquilidad.

—Él sólo necesita darse cuenta de que comete un error hijo, tu padre no es un mal hombre, créeme.

Touya se sentó de nuevo a su lado y ya no dijo nada. Fuyumi miró a su hermano mayor y le sonrió. Él tenía derecho de estar enojado era quien más cargaba con el peso de tener un quirk más o menos adecuado a los fines de su padre. Rei se había pasado un rato más hablando con sus hijos y reconfortando a Natsuo.

Luego de aquello Enji se alejó un poco más de sus hijos, sin embargo, Touya fue forzado a entrenar diariamente y se había hecho daño en incontables ocasiones, su cuerpo era débil por lo que Enji convenció a Rei de tener otro hijo. Esta vez ella no había estado tan emocionada como las veces pasadas, pero se esforzaba todos los días por mantener a su familia feliz y unida. Aunque aquello conllevaba un gasto emocional fuerte, mediar entre su esposo y los niños era difícil muchas veces.

Natsuo había estado sintiendo el dolor de Touya y la presión de su madre todo ese tiempo y ahora qué podía hacer frente a su padre teniendo un mejor control de su quirk después de aquel primer desprecio, sentía que otra vez estaba siendo menospreciado. Estaba por gritar algo cuando su padre lo interrumpió.

—Eres un niño muy fuerte Natsuo.

El pequeño lo miró con una mezcla de perplejidad y curiosidad.

—Te has hecho fuerte sin ayuda de nadie -continuó su padre- bien hecho.

—Pero Touya… -replicó aún confundido.

—Dejaré que deje sus entrenamientos ¿qué te parece?

La cara de Natsuo se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa y no pudo evitar saltar a abrazar a su padre, o al menos sus piernas. La liberación de Touya de los entrenamientos era un logro aún mejor que ser su reemplazo.

—Gracias, gracias.

Enji le acarició los cabellos y pensó que este sería su primer paso oficial para arreglar el futuro de su familia. Tener una buena relación con Natsuo.

—Vamos, hoy serás mi asistente en la cocina.

—¿Tú cocinarás? ¿Y si quemas la cocina? -dijo riendo.

—Por eso te necesito ahí para que uses tu hielo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y su hijo lo siguió dando pequeños saltos.

* * *

—La cena está lista -gritó Natsuo jalando la mano de su madre y apurando a sus hermanos.

—Calma Natsu -dijo Fuyumi- vas a hacer que mamá se caiga.

—Solo un poco más despacio cariño -dijo la madre.

Al llegar al comedor Rei y los niños se quedaron sorprendidos. La mesa estaba puesta y los platos servidos. El menú era sopa de miso, arroz, ensalada y pescado frito, todo preparado por Enji con ayuda de Natsuo.

Enji Todoroki apareció trayendo una jarra con té helado que puso en el centro de la mesa.

—¿Has cocinado? -dijo Rei aun sorprendida.

—Antes solía hacerlo ¿recuerdas? -le dijo ofreciéndole una silla- Natsuo me ha ayudado.

El pequeño abrazo a su madre, feliz de haber ayudado con la cena para ella y sus hermanos.

—Bien hecho mi amor -Rei beso la cara de su hijo.

Todos tomaron su lugar en la mesa y cenaron juntos mientras charlaban tranquilamente. Rei sintió una calidez en su pecho que hacía mucho no sentía. Se sintió aliviada. Estaba segura de que su marido había entendido por fin que cometía un error. Sabía además que estaba dispuesto a hacer cambios y ella creía en él.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Hola chicos. Lamento no haber actualizado, la pandemia no me dejaba owo**

* * *

Han pasado algunos días desde que al parecer regresó a otra época en su vida. Aún se siente extraño y teme despertar estando de nuevo en la vida que desperdicio, ese futuro lleno de soledad y arrepentimiento que creó con sus propios actos aberrantes.

Se ha sentido un poco más tranquilo, quiere aprovechar la oportunidad. Ha comenzado con pasos pequeños, pero pronto empezará con pasos largos y provechosos.

—Papá.

Fuyumi apareció con un vaso grande con té verde detrás de él. Extendió la charola hacía su padre esperando que tomara el vaso.

—Gracias Fuyumi.

Enji dio un trago largo y se quitó el sudor de la cara con la mano. Tenía toda la tarde trabajando en el jardín de Rei. Ella estaba en cama descansando después de ir al hospital por un dolor de espalda tres noches antes. Su esposa era una mujer sencilla, le gustaba cocinar, leer y sobre todo cuidar de su jardín, ese lugar era como su pequeño santuario. La recordaba limpiando la maleza, poniendo abono en la tierra, cortando las flores viejas y regando el suelo. Siempre tan concentrada y con una sonrisa en la cara. Aun cuando las cosas comenzaron a ir cada vez peor en su relación y con su familia ella seguía yendo al jardín y cuidando las plantas.

Rei no se sentía bien y quería reconfortarla cuidando su jardín al que no le había puesto atención por sentirse enferma. Enji quería que ella mirara el jardín y que sonriera. Quería proteger la sonrisa de esposa, su cordura, el amor que aun sentía por él.

—Natsu y yo podemos ayudar si quieres papá -La niña dijo preocupada por el brazo de su padre.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien, ya solo voy a quitar las flores secas. Además, hace mucho calor, -sonrió con gentileza, gesto que sonrojó a su hija que no recordaba haber visto una sonrisa sincera como esa en la cara de su padre antes, Enji le devolvió el vaso vacío.

—Bien, entonces estaré adentro con Natsu.

Enji asintió y regresó a su trabajo. Fuyumi se alejó no sin antes echar un vistazo sobre su hombro y mirar a su padre cortar las flores con tranquilidad. Llevaba puesta una gorra negra con una flama al frente. Además de jeans y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas. Tenía horas bajo el sol, pero parecía irle bien. Sabía que su padre soportaba mucho mejor el calor, mejor que ella y Natsuo. También sabía que por eso había rechazado la ayuda de ambos todas las veces que los dos niños la ofrecieron.

—¿Sigue afuera? -Pregunto Touya a su hermana cuando la miro entrar a la cocina.

—Sí, está por terminar -Dejo la charola y el vaso vacío en el fregadero.

—No confió en su nueva faceta de padre y esposo abnegado -dijo con recelo el chico.

Touya se reclinó en la silla mientras se aferraba a la mesa con las manos. Su hermana lo miró e hizo una mueca de molestia, odiaba que Touya hiciera eso. Un día se caería de espaldas con la silla y se partiría la cabeza. Se acercó a su hermano y empujo suavemente la silla dejándola con las cuatro patas sobre el suelo.

—A mí me gusta, debes darle una oportunidad… -Fuyumi batió los cabellos de su hermano- Es nuestro padre, debemos apoyarlo.

—En cualquier momento volverá a mostrarnos ese lado malo de él, ya lo verás….

Touya se puso de pie y salió de la cocina dejando a su hermana sola. El pequeño de cabellos blanquecinos se negaba a creer que su padre quería cambiar. Sus actos recientes solo lo pusieron a la defensiva y prefería mantenerse al margen. No quería creer y tenía sus razones. Tenía años sufriendo por culpa de Enji Todoroki y su enfermizo anhelo de poder. Su objetivo de superar a All Might lo habían cegado por tanto tiempo que no se dio cuenta del dolor que causaba en su familia. Siendo el mayor quería que sus hermanos fueran felices y estuvieran bien, ciertamente, le gustaría creer en su padre y que pudieran tener una familia normal y feliz. Pero los golpes, los regaños, los duros entrenamientos que lo agotaron física y mentalmente no le permitían confiar en su padre. Miraba a Natsuo y Fuyumi más cercanos a su progenitor y eso lo hacía sentir extraño. Touya se preguntaba si su subconsciente también quería eso. Si él también querría hablar y compartir tranquilamente con él. Pero de pronto venían las imágenes de sus duros regaños, del miedo de fallar y los golpes, porque ya había recibido varios. Su cabeza llena de pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados lo estaban volviendo loco. Solo le quedaba resistirlos y tratar de parecer normal.

Touya se encerró en su habitación. Natsuo lo miró cerrar la puerta con molestia, el menor de los Todoroki entendía a su hermano, y no quería forzarlo a aceptar algo que lo incomodaba. Sin embargo, para Natsuo la nueva dinámica de su familia lo fascinaba. Le gustaba comer con todos en la mesa, charlar tranquilos mientras miraban una película, ver a su madre sonreír a su padre con delicadeza y ternura, lo que le llenaba el pecho de una calidez indescriptible. Pero lo que más le gustaba de su padre ahora era su cercanía. Antes le temía y mantenía su distancia, pero ahora era distinto podía estar a su lado sin miedo a sentir su mirada o con la incertidumbre de un llamado de atención inesperado. Incluso comenzaba a hacérsele costumbre acorrucarse a su lado mientras veían televisión. La primera vez fue sin querer, se había quedado dormido a su lado en el sillón, y su cuerpo pequeño y frío se había recargado contra su padre. Cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que él lo había dejado dormir en su regazo y acariciaba sus cabellos. Mientras que su madre al otro lado de su padre miraba televisión. Enji tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Rei y ella se recargaba igualmente contra su pecho. Era una sensación tibia, no lo molestaba el calor que emanaba de él. En cambio, lo hacía sentir seguro.

Natsuo echa una mirada compasiva hacia la puerta de su hermano y siguió su camino a la cocina, donde se encontró con su hermana mayor picando algo de fruta.

—Natsu. ¿quieres naranja? -pregunto sonriendo.

—Claro -el pequeño se sentó y comenzó a comer rodajas de naranja con unas pizcas de sal.

—Le llevaré a mamá un poco de té helado y fruta.

Natsuo asintió con la boca llena de naranja y su hermana se rio.

Rei estaba recostada en cama, su cara tenía un semblante cansado. Miro por la ventana de su habitación como el viento movía levemente las ramas de los árboles afuera. El doctor le había dado algunos medicamentos y el dolor en su espalda había cedido. Le había dicho también que debía descansar y estar tranquila, pero se sentía inútil estando en cama.

Fuyumi apareció trayendo una charola con fruta y té helado. Su cara se miraba resplandeciente, su sonrisa era perfecta pensó la madre.

—Mamá, ¿te sientes mejor?

—Si, gracias mi amor.

—Te he traído un poco de fruta y té helado.

—¿Lo has cortado tu sola? -pregunto probando las fresas.

—Sí -respondió la menor tallándose la nuca- puedo hacerlo sola. No te preocupes.

—Eres una niña maravillosa Fuyumi -le tomó de la mano y la apretó contra su pecho, su hija sonrió.

La pequeña puso una silla a lado de la cama y se sentó mientras miraba a su madre comer.

—¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

—Natsuo se quedó comiendo naranjas en la cocina y Touya está en su cuarto.

Rei sabía que su hijo mayor se sentía contrariado y quería estar con él, deseaba poder abrazarlo y confortarlo.

—¿Y tu padre?

—Ha estado afuera -dijo mientras se ponía de pie no quería decirle lo que hacía- pero está bien, vendrá a verte pronto -sonrió.

—Bien, la señora Ishida vendrá pronto, procura que tus hermanos no causen problemas mi amor.

—Claro mamá.

La señora Ishida era la cocinera de los Todoroki, la mujer había comenzado a trabajar a tiempo completo ahora que Rei estaba en cama. Preparaba los almuerzos para la escuela de los chicos y también el desayuno, la comida y la cena. Como era sábado Enji le había pedido que solo viniera a la hora de la cena. Pidieron el desayuno de un restaurante y a la hora de la comida ordenaron una pizza, lo que encantó a Natsuo, que nunca había probado una.

Fuyumi dejó a su madre comiendo y salió de la habitación para buscar a Natsuo, lo encontró con su padre en el patio, sentados sobre el pasto. Enji había terminado con el jardín y el pequeño Todoroki le había llevado unas rodajas de naranja como premio.

—Mamá ya despertó, esta comiendo un poco de fruta -dijo Fuyumi mientras palmeaba la cabeza de su hermano.

—¿Cómo se siente? -Pregunto el pelirrojo con unas gotas de sudor rodando por su cara.

—Está bien, quiere que no le demos problemas a la señora Ishida.

El padre asintió y se puso de pie. Los chicos siguieron a Enji a la casa. Natsuo y Fuyumi se quedaron mirando una película, antes de que pudiera ir a ver a su esposa llamaron a la puerta, era la señora Ishida que lo saludó cortésmente. La mujer llevaba una bolsa con algunas compras para la cena.

—La cena estará lista pronto señor, -le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Enji asintió y dio media vuelta para ir a ver a su esposa. Tocó suavemente la puerta y escuchó la tranquila voz de su mujer, se quitó la gorra y entró a la habitación.

—¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó sentándose en la silla que antes su hija había usado.

—Estoy bien, solo un poco aburrida, ¿Cómo se han portado los niños?

—Tranquilos, Fuyumi es de gran ayuda.

Rei asintió sonriendo.

—Es una niña muy buena.

—Es como tu -respondió tomándole de la mano.

El cálido tacto de su esposo le recorrió el cuerpo con una onda electrizante. Su corazón palpito más rápido y se sintió como una colegiala enamorada. Pensó que su embarazo le estaba volviendo locas las hormonas.

Enji miró los ojos de su mujer, eran grises, profundos y templados. Eran como ver el cielo de noche. Un cielo que realmente llamaba su atención. Le preocupaba su situación. Ella se había estado esforzando mucho últimamente. Siempre había sido así, él lo recordaba bien. Esta vez quería procurar que Rei descansará y se tomará las cosas con calma. No quería ver estrés en su rostro ni que las preocupaciones por la familia y en especial por él y Touya mermaran su salud. No quería cometer los mismos errores que en el pasado con ella.

Enji se inclinó sobre ella y depositó un beso cálido en su frente. Ella colocó una mano contra el pecho de su esposo y apretó en su mano la tela de la camisa, jalándolo hacia abajo. Lo besó en los labios y sonrió al notar que él correspondía con ansias. Su mano libre la sujetaba del hombro. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y ella soltó una pequeña risa contagiosa. Enji se apartó un poco sonrojado, mientras se acomodaba la camisa.

—Me daré una ducha, la señora Ishida ya está preparando la cena -dijo y se fue apresurado al baño.

Rei palmeó la sabana sobre sus piernas y suspiró divertida. Su esposo no era exactamente un don Juan, o un hombre desinhibido con las mujeres. Aunque solía atraer las miradas de mujeres y hombres, él simplemente era un tanto reservado en esos temas. Pero ella había podido descubrir cómo era Enji Todoroki debajo de su mirada fría e imperturbable. Le gustaba tentar su lado pasional y atrevido. Y de vez en vez le gustaba hacerlo tambalear.

Luego de un rato su esposo apareció con una toalla sobre sus hombros y vestido con un jinbei negro con delgadas líneas grises verticales.

—Le pediré a la señora Ishida que traiga tu cena, ¿está bien?

—Claro, procura que los niños duerman temprano.

—Seguro -dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

La cena pasó sin mayores problemas. Fuyumi y Natsuo charlaron animados con su padre mientras Touya comió en silencio. Luego de cenar los chicos ayudaron a levantar los platos sucios. Enji ayudó a Fuyumi a ponerlos en el lavaplatos y Natsuo ayudó a secarlos con una toalla limpia.

—Deberían darse un baño chicos -dijo Enji colocando el último plato en un estante.

—Natsuo y Touya pueden bañarse primero, yo iré a ver a mamá.

—Genial -dijo el menor Todoroki tomando la mano de su hermano, lo jalo con él y se perdieron en el pasillo.

Enji tomo un vaso y lo llenó con agua.

—Es hora de las medicinas de mamá -dijo y su hija lo siguió.

Los días comenzaban a agradarle, eran tranquilos. Los niños se portaban bien, estaban más receptivos con él y podía acercarse sin provocar miedo o ansiedad en ellos. Touya seguía renuente, pero lo entendía. Quería aprovechar al máximo el tiempo, no había permitido que sanaron su brazo con algún quirk de sanación por eso mismo. Pero sabía que había muchas cosas más que remediar todavía. Iba un paso a la vez.


	7. Capítulo 7

—Duele... -murmuró levemente, el menor.

Su alrededor estaba en total oscuridad. Sus cabellos blancos ondeaban alborotados en su cabeza. Un fuerte viento caliente era lo único que podía sentir. Tocaba la piel de su cara, brazos y piernas, abrazándolo. Su corazón latía ansioso.

—Duele -repitió apretando los ojos. Se sentó en el suelo abrazándose en un intento por sentirse seguro.

De pronto la oscuridad que se ceñía sobre él se fue. Estaba ahora rodeado de llamas azules que quemaban como el infierno. Touya se puso de pie y gritó con desespero, y terror. Su cuerpo se quemaba, su piel siendo consumida por su propio quirk chillaba provocando un inmenso dolor. Sentía el corazón salírsele del pecho y redondas gotas de sudor caliente corrían por su cara. El chico cayo de rodillas, postrado en el suelo comenzó a gritar con frenesí, gritó tan fuerte que sentía que se le escapaba la vida en ello.

Despertó súbitamente, su cara infantil bañada de sudor salado. Su pulso acelerado y sus brazos ardiendo en llamas.

—No, no de nuevo -gritó mientras saltaba de la cama.

Touya corrió por el pasillo hacia la cocina, sus pies descalzos resonaban en toda la casa en cada paso que daba, mientras sus brazos ardían y el olor de su propia piel quemándose inundaba sus fosas nasales haciéndolo sentir mareado y nauseabundo. Abrió apresurado la toma de agua del fregadero y metió sus brazos debajo del agua fría. Agachó la cabeza, apretando los labios, el dolor era insoportable. Esta vez las llamas no habían sido tan fuertes y escandalosas como la última vez, pero aun así era un dolor indescriptible para su cuerpo débil y pequeño. Intentó concentrarse, trató de parar su quirk. Dolía demasiado.

Cuando por fin las llamas se apagaron, aun con los brazos metidos en el fregadero y la frente apoyada en la orilla de este, comenzó a llorar. Tenía miedo. Sus brazos estaban adoloridos. Sentía que vivía atrapado en ese cuerpo débil, incapaz de soportar las llamas de su propio quirk. Maldijo su vida, y lloró. Se preguntó molesto por qué debía sufrir de esa manera. Por qué tenía que sentir ese dolor, no había una respuesta solo había eso, dolor.

Dejó que su cuerpo cayera y recargo su espalda contra las puertas de la alacena. Touya lloraba de manera ahogada en un intento por no llamar la atención de su familia.

El ruido de los pasos del niño había alertado a su padre que había estado con insomnio toda la noche. Enji salió de su habitación para ver a sus hijos, los menores dormían tranquilos. Solo al mayor no encontró en su habitación y había ido a buscarlo. La escena que se encontró era una que lo atormentaba en pesadillas.

—¡Touya! -Enji avanzó rápidamente hacia su hijo de unos cuantos pasos. Al mirar el estado en que estaba le recordó el incidente en que lo perdió la primera vez; y sintió un terror absoluto venir de su pecho.

—Déjame en paz, vete de aquí… -gritó el chico apartando de un manotazo la mano de su padre.

Enji suspiró con pesar. Miró los brazos de su hijo con la carne quemada y al rojo vivo. De media vuelta y Touya lo miró alejarse. El chico agachó la cara y siguió llorando, ahogando su llanto. Intentando olvidarse del dolor.

De pronto sintió como era levantado en brazos. Miró a su padre que había ido a buscar las llaves de su auto.

—¿Qué haces? -intentó soltarse de los brazos que lo cargaban.

—Iremos al hospital -respondió en un tono decidido mientras salían de la casa.

Su padre aún con un yeso en el brazo lo estaba cargando, como si fuera un muñeco. Pensó que debía darle puntos por eso. Y cerró los ojos dejando de pelear.

El viento frío de la noche refresco el sudor en su frente, Touya apretó los ojos, el dolor de sus brazos empeoraba. Enji lo metió en el asiento trasero de su auto y manejo apresurado por las solitarias calles de la ciudad. Dio gracias mentalmente por no toparse con ningún semáforo en rojo y por no encontrar más autos en su camino. Estaba preocupado por Touya que yacía recostado en el asiento trasero mientras gimoteaba levemente. Esta vez no iba a perder a su hijo, haría todo lo que fuera posible para que Touya viviera una larga vida. Para que fuera un niño feliz y sano.

Al llegar al hospital, corrió con su hijo en brazos y entró a la sala de urgencias gritando por un doctor. Las enfermeras de guardia fueron sorprendidas por los gritos de la montaña de hombre que había aparecido tan súbitamente en su turno de madrugada, que había sido hasta ese momento tranquila.

Un enfermero joven y de cabello corto apareció con una camilla y Enji dejó a su hijo sobre ella. Touya se retorcía por el dolor que sentía.

—Tienen que ayudar a mi hijo -gritó con un tono de preocupación.

Mientras avanzaban por un blanco pasillo, Touya miró como su padre corría a lado de la camilla.

—¿Cuál es el nombre del niño? -Pregunto una enfermera de aspecto mayor.

Un doctor apuntó su linterna médica contra sus pupilas. Entre tanto movimiento y voces, de enfermeras y doctores se sintió mareado.

—Todoroki, Todoroki Touya -escuchó a su padre decir su nombre.

—Debe llenar estos papeles, no puede ir más allá.

La enfermera de antes se paró frente a Enji mientras su hijo se alejaba. Touya pudo ver la cara de miedo de su padre al dejarlo. Y se sintió extrañado. Después se desmayó.

Enji se quedó mirando la puerta por la que se habían llevado a Touya tan solo un instante antes. Agachó la cara preocupado, y apretó la tabla con el formulario en su mano buena. Se sentó en una banca pegada a la pared. Estaba nervioso.

Miró sus pies, llevaba puestas unas sandalias abiertas de andar por casa, de color negro. No quiso perder tiempo en nada. Había corrido a su cuarto y tomado los primeros pantalones que encontró y sus llaves, ni siquiera se preocupó por llevar un abrigo.

Observó el formulario en su mano. Tomó el bolígrafo que estaba atado a la tabla y comenzó a rellenar la información de su hijo. Dejó los papeles con la recepcionista al terminar y salió un momento de la sala de espera para tomar aire.

Miró el cielo estrellado de esa noche. Un viento frío hizo bailar sus cabellos rojos. Mientras su mente se perdía en los puntos brillantes que yacían en el cielo como guardianes de la noche, se preguntó si sería capaz de soportar perder a Touya nuevamente. Apretó el puño de su brazo bueno y una leve llama se escapó de él extinguiéndose casi al momento. La incertidumbre comenzaba a alojarse en su pecho.

—Señor Todoroki -la voz de una enfermera lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Giró para ver a la mujer de uniforme azul oscuro.

—¿Que ha pasado con mi hijo? -pregunto preocupado.

—Han curado sus heridas -siguió a la enfermera adentro del hospital- le han dado un sedante para permitirle descansar.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—Si, en un momento podrá verlo. Pero antes el doctor quiere hablar con usted.

Enji asintió y la siguió.

Después de andar por algunos pasillos de paredes blancas y olor a desinfectante. Y un paseo en ascensor. Enji se encontró con el doctor Nageda afuera de la habitación de su hijo. El doctor era un hombre mayor de cabellos grises. Llevaba anteojos y tenía un aspecto un tanto cansado.

—Soy el doctor Nageda, mucho gusto -le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

—Todoroki Enji -respondió saludando de mano- ¿cómo está mi hijo?

El doctor lo miró con semblante compresivo.

—La situación es delicada tomando en cuenta sus antecedentes. Tengo entendido por su historia médica que no es la primera vez que esto sucede. Touya no es capaz de controlar su quirk y su cuerpo es demasiado débil para contenerlo.

Enji sentía la cabeza zumbarle. Sentía los pies pesados y que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. Ya había escuchado esas palabras antes y no auguraban nada bueno.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Acaso tengo que resignarme a perderlo? -pregunto desesperado.

—Por el momento, solo podemos dejarlo descansar. Hemos curado sus quemaduras, y le dimos algo para el dolor. Está estable. Cuando despierte haremos algunas pruebas y podremos ver opciones.

El doctor empujo levemente la puerta de la habitación invitándolo a pasar. Touya tenía los brazos vendados y dormía. El doctor se despidió de Enji y lo dejó solo. Mirar a su hijo en ese estado le dolía. Tenía que ser capaz de cambiar el futuro de Touya. Jaló una silla y se sentó a lado de la cama.

Extendió su mano hacia la mano de su hijo. La tocó levemente, era suave y cálida como las suyas. Se preguntó cuántas veces se había tomado el tiempo de estar con él sin gritos, sin peleas, sin hacerlo esforzarse, sin causarle daño. Cerró los ojos mientras tenía la pequeña mano de Touya entre la suya.

El recuerdo de su primer encuentro llegó a su mente. En esa ocasión también había sostenido su pequeña y regordeta mano. Se había sentido orgulloso y satisfecho con la vida. Tenía un hijo. Recordaba haber tomado a su bebé en brazos y maravillarse de sus ojos de un azul hermoso y de sus redondas mejillas, que estaban coloradas e hinchadas. Rei le sonreía desde la cama de hospital, y aunque estaba exhausta por el parto se le miraba feliz. Él también lo estaba, con el corazón arriendo de felicidad.

El timbre de su teléfono lo regreso a la realidad. Lo tomó con manos temblorosas y salió de la habitación.

—¡Enji!, ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Estas bien? -la voz intranquila de su mujer inundo su mente.

—Estoy bien, cálmate -dijo con el tono de voz más tranquilo que pudo.

—¿Que ha pasado? ¿Por qué te has ido sin avisar? -la voz en la línea sonaba cada vez más impaciente.

—Debes tranquilizarte. Escucha bien -hizo una pausa- estoy en el hospital, es Touya…

Un silencio abrumador fue lo que siguió.

—¿Rei? -la escuchó llorar al otro lado de la línea y se le achicó el corazón- está mejor ahora -dijo tratando de llamar la atención de su mujer en la línea- tuvo un accidente con su quirk… -ella lloraba con desasosiego- no llores, debes tranquilizarte -le repitió Enji.

—Iré al hospital -dijo en un tono alterado la mujer.

—No lo hagas, es peligroso. No hay nada que puedas hacer aquí.

—Pero Enji... -replicó en un hilo de voz.

—Él estará bien. Yo no me iré a ningún lado. Te veré en cuanto el sol salga. Y te traeré al hospital, solo espérame.

La mujer reprimió sus deseos de salir corriendo a buscar a su hijo. Y trato de pensar con la mente fría. Entendía lo que su esposo decía. No estaba en condiciones de ir al hospital sola y menos en medio de la noche. Paso una mano sobre su vientre hinchado y suspiro entristecida.

—Está bien, esperare. Pero promete que me llamarás si algo pasa.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes.

—Cuídalo Enji -dijo Rei entrecortadamente.

Luego de la llamada con su esposo, Rei se sentó al borde de la cama en un estado aun de inquietud. Se pregunto qué pasaría con Touya. Se le hacia un hueco en el estomago de solo pensar en que las cosas se complicaran con la salud de su hijo. Se recostó en la cama lentamente y miró el techo en completa oscuridad. No podría dormir más. Su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos encontrados y tenía una revolución de emociones en su corazón. Quería ver a su hijo, estar con él y abrazarlo.

Llevaba una semana en cama y al menos por fin podría ponerse de pie de nuevo y estar con sus hijos. Rei deseaba que las horas se fueran rápido y que pronto amaneciera para poder ir al hospital y ver a su hijo.

En el hospital Enji caminaba con un vaso con café caliente hacia la habitación de su hijo. Se pregunto cómo estaría su mujer, y si habría logrado calmarse. Esperaba que pudiera descansar un poco antes de ir al hospital. En la habitación de Touya se sentó a lado de la cama, mientras bebía sorbos de la caliente bebida. Su hijo respiraba con normalidad y su rostro parecía apacible mientras dormía. Enji tampoco dormiría esa noche, quería cuidar de Touya.


End file.
